March 3, 2014/Chat log
Welcome to the Awesome Webkinz Wiki chat 5:48 Flower1470 i is first Chrisgaff has joined the chat. 5:59 Chrisgaff AY AY GURL AAAAAAAAAY 6:01 Flower1470 O_o hi? 6:02 Chrisgaff ay 6:02 Flower1470 XD 6:02 Chrisgaff wilcom tu guuf truup!!! c: 6:06 Flower1470 uh huh Loving77 has joined the chat. 6:07 Chrisgaff yis 6:07 Loving77 hey hey hey 6:07 Chrisgaff AY GURL 6:07 Flower1470 Sup Peep 6:07 Chrisgaff AY 6:09 Flower1470 Geez Chris, you seem to be in a good mood. :P 6:10 Chrisgaff Idk, I'm just being funny I guess. :P 6:13 Flower1470 You do that very well. XD 6:14 Chrisgaff Better than Silly? 6:15 Flower1470 yes Dragonian King has joined the chat. 6:15 Dragonian King hi guys 6:15 Chrisgaff https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pFWWmpVUWhI 6:15 Dragonian King NO HE DOESNT AROHAEOUSROGSONATAET 6:15 Flower1470 Hey Silly Chrisgaff has been banned by Dragonian King (undo). Dragonian King has ended the Chat ban for Chrisgaff. 6:15 Loving77 hiii silly Chrisgaff has joined the chat. Dragonian King has been banned by Chrisgaff (undo). 6:15 Chrisgaff Hi silly. c: Chrisgaff has ended the Chat ban for Dragonian King. 6:16 Flower1470 Every. Day. Dragonian King has joined the chat. 6:16 Chrisgaff He started it, not me. 6:16 Dragonian King :D 6:17 Flower1470 He might've started it, but you continued it. That makes you just as guilty. 6:17 Chrisgaff AAAAND? 6:17 Dragonian King yeah that 6:18 Chrisgaff and we blew it. c: *:x *:c I DON'T KNOW WHAT FACE IS WHAT 6:19 Dragonian King you whale 6:21 Chrisgaff bluepls. 6:25 Dragonian King purplepls. 6:26 Chrisgaff you look pretty good. c; 6:29 Dragonian King nu 6:29 Chrisgaff don't raise your voice in public Chrisgaff has been banned by Dragonian King (undo). 6:29 Dragonian King TOO BAD Dragonian King has ended the Chat ban for Chrisgaff. Chrisgaff has joined the chat. 6:30 Flower1470 Silly come on 6:30 Dragonian King * Dragonian King holds up his Anti-Ban Card 6:30 Chrisgaff >Implying I was going to ban you this time 6:31 Dragonian King >Implying I was implying wait what 6:32 Chrisgaff noh. 6:33 Dragonian King >Implying in the end btw peep we're doing another challenge tomorrow The Challenge...In America! 6:33 Flower1470 HAHAHAHA no 6:33 Dragonian King HAHAHAHAHA yeah 6:33 Chrisgaff Wow, that's very kawaaiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii~ 6:34 Flower1470 ok gl with that 6:34 Dragonian King you're all going to lose and you have to wear avatars handpicked by me 6:34 Chrisgaff Because no one is going to do it. 6:34 Flower1470 ^ 6:36 Dragonian King because you're all chicken...in america! 6:36 Flower1470 do you know what happened to the last guy that called me 'chicken'? 6:37 Dragonian King you gave him to mcdonalds and then ate him in your happy meal? 6:38 Loving77 something really bad......? 6:38 Flower1470 I DONT KNOW, BECAUSE ITS NEVER HAPPENED BEFORE! 6:38 Dragonian King ... (yes) 6:38 Chrisgaff I'm trying to hold back the dirty thought. thoughts* 6:38 Dragonian King dont make me a happy meal 6:39 Flower1470 Silly didn't understand the reference. 6:39 Loving77 nope 6:39 Flower1470 PEEP DID YOU SEE WHAT I DID 6:39 Dragonian King its from abridged series right? 6:39 Flower1470 nope 6:39 Loving77 yes lily I saw 6:39 Flower1470 (stickfigure) im so cool 6:39 Dragonian King its from yugioh right? 6:40 Flower1470 Shark said it in the first episode of Zexal's dub. Yuma challenged him to a duel, but he refused. Yuma called him 'chicken.' 6:41 Dragonian King and now hes dead 6:41 Flower1470 :bawling: STOP IT *holds shark plush* 6:41 Dragonian King * Dragonian King draws X_X eyes on the Shark plush 6:41 Loving77 in sub he said something completely different. 6:42 Flower1470 *wipes off Silly's doodles* 6:43 Dragonian King * Dragonian King doodles some more 6:43 Flower1470 *hugs plush* 6:43 Dragonian King i'm going to make some amusing epitaphs for whale's tombstone 6:43 Flower1470 its okay sharky hes only jealous ... NO! 6:43 Dragonian King In life he acted like a whale Now he's dead so we can only wail Dragonian King has been banned by Flower1470 (undo). Flower1470 has ended the Chat ban for Dragonian King. 6:44 Flower1470 ;( Dragonian King has joined the chat. 6:44 Loving77 I'm bored 6:44 Dragonian King He had the most insane hair Dragonian King has been banned by Flower1470 (undo). Chrisgaff has ended the Chat ban for Dragonian King. 6:44 Flower1470 stooooooooop Dragonian King has joined the chat. 6:44 Flower1470 CHRIS WHY 6:44 Dragonian King We can still probably say his death was completely fair Dragonian King has been banned by Flower1470 (undo). Flower1470 has ended the Chat ban for Dragonian King. Dragonian King has joined the chat. 6:45 Dragonian King okay im done 6:46 Flower1470 you better be 6:46 Dragonian King OH WAIT ONE MORE jk 6:47 Chrisgaff I didn't know you want him still banned. :P wanted* 6:58 Dragonian King I AM MALIK BLISHTAR NOT TO BE CONFUSED WITH THE EVIL ONE MARIK ISHTAR 6:59 Flower1470 because shut up 6:59 Dragonian King Phooey I can't control you because your name is not Steve Would you consider renaming yourself to Steve? 7:00 Chrisgaff WHAT IS YOUR NAME? 7:00 Dragonian King Malik Blishtar not to be confused with Marik Ishtar we're totally unrelated But you can call me Malik 7:01 Chrisgaff WHAT IS YOUR QUEST? 7:01 Dragonian King Um... BAKURA HELP 7:01 Chrisgaff -Kicks in pit of demise- into* 7:01 Flower1470 sent to the shadow realm 7:01 Dragonian King me and bakura we will have our revenge we will take your cowboy hat 7:02 Chrisgaff noh. 7:02 Dragonian King ATTENTION DUELISTS! MY HAIR TELLS ME THAT MARIK HAS BEEN SENT TO THE SHADOW REALM! ATTENTION DUELISTS! MY HAIR DOESN'T CARE! 7:02 Chrisgaff OH NO, LIL'S MAKING MORE YUGIOH REFERENCES PEN, HELP. 7:02 Flower1470 muhahaha 7:02 Dragonian King ATTENTION DUELISTS! MY HAIR THINKS LILY IS MAKING MORE YUGIOH REFERENCES! 7:02 Loving77 can't help you man sorry 7:03 Chrisgaff wew ur men 7:03 Dragonian King ATTENTION DUELISTS! MY HAIR CAN'T HELP YOU! 7:03 Chrisgaff SILLY SHUT UP. IT'S NOT FUNNY ANYMORE. 7:04 Dragonian King ATTENTION DUELISTS! MY HAIR IS NO LONGER FUNNY! *SNIFF* 7:04 Flower1470 rejected 7:06 Dragonian King Screw the mouse I have money 7:06 Flower1470 cough 7:06 Chrisgaff That sounds wrong tbh. 7:07 Flower1470 OKAY SILLY 7:07 Chrisgaff Lemme guess, he's pm'ing you. :P 7:07 Flower1470 nope 7:07 Chrisgaff o 7:08 Flower1470 i got completely distracted from what i was doing oops 7:08 Dragonian King shut up mokuba 7:09 Chrisgaff wew dats men 7:09 Flower1470 Here you go, Mokuba. That'll be 5 bucks. 7:09 Dragonian King BUT SETO IM BROKE 7:09 Flower1470 Seto, can I watch Spongebob? 7:10 Dragonian King Shut up Mokuba 7:10 Flower1470 Oh. ... I like Patrick. 7:11 Dragonian King I don't care Mokuba 7:11 Loving77 You know you're going to have to pay for this call right? 7:11 Flower1470 *click* 7:14 Dragonian King In a few more hours, the sun will rise! :D 7:16 Chrisgaff TOO MANY REFERENCES 7:16 Loving77 whee 7:21 Dragonian King idk what to do for new avatar day D: 7:21 Flower1470 SHARK 7:23 Dragonian King i know what to make it :D 7:25 Flower1470 oh no 7:26 Dragonian King i'm kyogre in memory of whale I may not have a heart towards them but I'm not heartless towards them 7:30 Chrisgaff Legendaries get too much respect. 7:30 Dragonian King well the only other whale is wailmer/wailord and i like how kyogre looks better so kyogre it is 7:31 Chrisgaff Compared to other Pokémon that you could have, they're pretty gimmicky. 7:31 Dragonian King yea i like the regulars more 7:31 Chrisgaff Plus there're not ALL that great in battle. 7:31 Dragonian King like chespin, growlithe, oshawott, gastly, azurill, stuff like that 7:33 Chrisgaff Call me a genwunner, but I prefer Beedrill, Primape, Blastoise, Golem, Fearow or Pidgeot and Raichu. 7:33 Dragonian King raichu needs a mega evo 7:33 Chrisgaff I'm gonna be honest, I don't like X and Y. It's not really creative. 7:34 Dragonian King X AND Y IS BOSS MAN then again its the only pokemon game ive ever played BUT ITS STILL BOSS 7:35 Chrisgaff I've played all the generations, and X and Y isn't the best compared to them. 7:35 Dragonian King you dont even have XY :P 7:35 Chrisgaff I don't, but I've played it on my friend's 3DS I gave up after the first gym. 7:38 Dragonian King i need to get heartgold 7:39 Chrisgaff I got heartgold around the time when I basically believed any game was good. I was fun for awhile, but it downed on me the longer I played. 7:40 Dragonian King you're weird 7:40 Chrisgaff Looks who's talking. 7:40 Dragonian King (saywut) 7:42 Chrisgaff My honest favorite type is bug. 7:42 Dragonian King bug is like one of the worst types though with a few exceptions like heracross 7:43 Chrisgaff When your chespin is poisoned and about to die, don't come crying to me. And some can learn moves like aerial ace, and heck, even fire blast. 7:44 Dragonian King my chesnaught tears your bug-types to pieces tyvm try poisoning my gengar chicken 7:45 Chrisgaff Say that to my Beedrill. 7:45 Dragonian King HEATED POKEMON DEBATES ONLY ON TAWW Try putting your Beedrill against my Talonflame 7:45 Flower1470 this is funny lol 7:45 Chrisgaff I don't even know what that is. But ok. 7:46 Dragonian King Talonflame is Fire/Flying type basically any bug type's worst nightmare 7:46 Chrisgaff Then I'll just use butterfree with water pulse. 7:47 Dragonian King then i use fly and dodge 7:47 Chrisgaff Then I'll also use fly. 7:47 Dragonian King then your butterfree hits me and gets burned by flame body 7:47 Chrisgaff Then I use burn heal. Why am I even fighting? :P 7:48 Dragonian King Then I use Flamethrower and you die the end 7:49 Chrisgaff If you think you're so good, then why have you only played X and Y? 7:49 Flower1470 @Peep this is like text AR vision O_o 7:49 Dragonian King Because I haven't gotten any Pokemon games until now 7:49 Chrisgaff lelok. There're a ton of bug types that can mop the floor with your sorry excuse for pokemon. 7:50 Dragonian King OOOOOOH 7:50 Chrisgaff WHY. AM. I. EVEN. TALKING. Lil, help. D: 7:51 Dragonian King Talonflame could beat your stupid bugs with one wing tied behind his back 7:51 Flower1470 Chris I can't help D: 7:51 Chrisgaff D: >Implying shedinja can't take fire attacks and live 7:52 Dragonian King there are SOME good bug types 7:53 Chrisgaff Some? Pfft. 7:53 Dragonian King like heracross and volcarona and genesect but most of them are garbage 7:53 Chrisgaff If you teach the right moves, they can become tanks. 7:54 Dragonian King forretress 7:54 Chrisgaff Foretress wouldn't even go NEAR me. It's the only bug type I truly don't like. Otherwise, it'd be burned alive, steel winged, Pineedled and Pursued by my Beedrill. 7:56 Dragonian King lily can i ban him 7:56 Chrisgaff *cough* cause those are the moves I have *cough* 7:56 Dragonian King Pursuit? 7:56 Chrisgaff Ye. 7:57 Dragonian King pursuit is garbage which makes it perfect for a garbage-type pokemon 7:57 Flower1470 No you cannot ban him. 7:57 Chrisgaff Not if you use it at the right timing. 7:58 Dragonian King why 7:58 Chrisgaff Because I'm kicking your tail is this "Debate". 7:59 Dragonian King no you're not you're in denial that bug-type is garbage 7:59 Chrisgaff lelok. 7:59 Dragonian King Offensively, they are somewhat flawed. They are effective against Psychic and Dark types, which are two types common in most teams; but their strength against the very common Grass type is reduced by the common Grass/Poison typing. Defensively, Bug types are still flawed, because of their low Defense and the fact that there are many that are part Flying, multiplying their weakness to Rock. 7:59 Chrisgaff And you're in denial that what the community thinks of certain pokemon isn't all that great. 7:59 Dragonian King In this way their resistance to Ground and Fighting, the two most effective types (in terms of number of type advantages), are of little use seeing as many Pokémon of both types can learn Rock moves. i'm not even part of the pokemon community so there how about a charizard to your beedrill's face 8:00 Chrisgaff - Sigh - These're what the community thinks is good. 8:00 Dragonian King well when you got something that learns fire and flying bug types are doomed Trash Cloak Wormadam makes sense because that's what all the bug-types are 8:02 Chrisgaff Trash what? Wormadam is gimmicky. 8:02 Dragonian King it's trash all the other bugs are trash too 8:03 Chrisgaff >Says some bug types are good 8:03 Dragonian King What happens when your Butterfree gets a rock slide most of* 8:03 Chrisgaff lolok. Then the attack could miss. 8:03 Dragonian King can we talk about yugioh now 8:03 Chrisgaff Or I could use Xdefend on him pre-move. Sure. 8:04 Flower1470 YAY 8:04 Chrisgaff I won anyways. 8:04 Dragonian King so how about whale dying huh? :D 8:04 Chrisgaff Also, I never said that Bug-types were to be used all the time. They have their flaws. Like all pokemon. I just said they were my favorite. 8:05 Flower1470 I ACTIVATE THE SPELL CARD "Monster Reborn"! THIS ALLOWS ME TO BRING ONE MONSTER FROM MY GRAVEYARD BACK TO THE FIELD. I SPECIAL SUMMON Ryoga Kamishiro! 8:05 Dragonian King *Whale dies again* 8:05 Flower1470 um um uM UM UM 8:05 Chrisgaff Makes sense. Whale is a monster anyways. 8:06 Flower1470 how can he die he's on the field with 2500 DEF points 8:06 Dragonian King he just did 8:06 Flower1470 ... *takes Whale wig and puts on head* *hugs shark plush* *sobs* 8:10 Dragonian King :D 8:10 Flower1470 you laugh at my misery 8:12 Dragonian King thats not a laughing face (rofl) <-- this is a laughing face 8:12 Flower1470 not according to skype 8:13 Dragonian King skype is weird 8:13 Flower1470 ":D" = laugh in your opinion...... 8:13 Chrisgaff ^ 8:13 Dragonian King ^ yeah that :D it doesn't look like a laugh to me though it looks like a smiley dude lily we both use whale bleah awkward silence 8:23 Flower1470 someone ban me 8:23 Dragonian King no 8:23 Flower1470 ok Peep ban me okay im taking that as a "no" from Peep Chris ban me You have been banned by Dragonian King. Category:Chat logs Category:March 2014